


Be Awesome

by Townycod13



Series: Digimon OTP Oneshots [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not pouting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burbs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burbs).



He’s not pouting. He’s too cool for pouting and he is _not_ pouting. It’s just a little strange sometimes, a little difficult, a little impossible.

He can’t help it if sometimes these thoughts catch up to him, especially with her smiling half-heartedly below. It doesn’t break his heart, because that would be lame, that she holds herself farther away than ever.

That he broke the bridge that she had been delicately balancing on, reaching out with.

It doesn’t break his heart but it sucks. And he hates it. And he’d give anything to take it back. And he just wants…

…he just wants her to be happy again.

She’s a little more complicated than he thought though.

Juri glanced up from the activities around her to the brooding digimon in the tree.

“Are you going to spend all day up there?”

He jumps down, of course he jumps down; he can never resist a chance to quip.

His words are lost as she stares at him. She resents him, probably hates him. He knows this. He knows this as well as he knows thinking about those feelings bring back all the feelings of inadequacy and loneliness he had from before. Those bitter, dark feelings he wishes he wouldn’t have.

Because of this knowledge it’s a little hard to understand why she’s looking at him like that.

She seems to read his mind, and her grin gets a bit mischievous. She gets her _damn_ puppet and barks at him with it, causing him to sputter and lose his balance.

“Spend some time with me, Impmon?” she speaks through the puppet childishly and Impmon feels like she’s somehow seen through all his darkest thoughts.

He doesn’t know how he feels about that.

While bringing himself to his feet he spares her with a suspicious glare, “Why should I?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

He could name a million reasons why, thousands of ways he’s unworthy.

He can’t manage one and she takes advantage of the silence, “I think you want to spend time with me. And if you are as awesome as you say you are, you have no reason not to.”


End file.
